Canada West Universities Athletic Association
Overview The Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA) is a conference in Canadian Interuniversity Sport (CIS). The CWUAA Men's ice hockey league is an 8-team top tier scholastic league operating in the Canadian provinces of British Columbia, Alberta, Saskatchewan, and Manitoba. The CWUAA wins more CIS titles than any other conference. The CWUAA has 17 men's hockey titles to 2014. Previous Conferences *1919-20 through 1961-62: Western Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union (WCIAU) *1961-62 through 1971-72: Western Intercollegiate Athletic Association (WIAA) *1972-73 through 1984-85: Split in two: Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA) & Great Plains Athletic Conference (GPAC) *1985-86 to present: Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA) Participating Universities Click team name to go to team page. * includes WCIAU, WIAA, GPAC, and CWUAA seasons Champions and List of Seasons Click year to visit page for that season. CWUAA Champions :2014 Alberta Golden Bears :2013 Alberta Golden Bears :2012 Saskatchewan Huskies :2011 Alberta Golden Bears :2010 Alberta Golden Bears :2009 Alberta Golden Bears :2008 Alberta Golden Bears :2007 Saskatchewan Huskies :2006 Alberta Golden Bears :2005 Alberta Golden Bears :2004 Alberta Golden Bears :2003 Alberta Golden Bears :2002 Alberta Golden Bears :2001 Alberta Golden Bears :2000 Saskatchewan Huskies :1999 Saskatchewan Huskies :1998 Saskatchewan Huskies :1997 Alberta Golden Bears :1996 Calgary Dinosaurs :1995 Calgary Dinosaurs :1994 Lethbridge Pronghorns :1993 Alberta Golden Bears :1992 Alberta Golden Bears :1991 Alberta Golden Bears :1990 Calgary Dinosaurs :1989 Alberta Golden Bears :1988 Calgary Dinosaurs :1987 Saskatchewan Huskies :1986 Calgary Dinosaurs : : :The GPAC and CWUAA merged in 1985-86. : : :1985 Alberta Golden Bears :1984 Alberta Golden Bears :1983 Saskatchewan Huskies :1982 Saskatchewan Huskies :1981 Saskatchewan Huskies :1980 Calgary Dinosaurs :1979 Alberta Golden Bears :1978 Alberta Golden Bears :1977 Alberta Golden Bears :1976 Calgary Dinosaurs :1975 Alberta Golden Bears :1974 Calgary Dinosaurs :1973 Alberta Golden Bears GPAC Champions :1985 Manitoba Bisons :1984 Manitoba Bisons :1983 Brandon Bobcats :1982 Regina Cougars :1981 Brandon Bobcats :1980 Regina Cougars :1979 Regina Cougars :1978 Regina Cougars :1977 Manitoba Bisons :1976 Manitoba Bisons :1975 Brandon Bobcats :1974 Brandon Bobcats :1973 Lakehead Nor'westers WIAA Champions :1972 Alberta Golden Bears :1971 Alberta Golden Bears :1970 Alberta Golden Bears :1969 Alberta Golden Bears :1968 Alberta Golden Bears :1967 Alberta Golden Bears :1966 Alberta Golden Bears :1965 Manitoba Bisons :1964 Alberta Golden Bears :1963 British Columbia Thunderbirds WCIAU Champions :1962 Alberta Golden Bears :1961 Alberta Golden Bears :1960 Alberta Golden Bears :1959 Saskatchewan Huskies :1958 Alberta Golden Bears :1957 Alberta Golden Bears :1956 Alberta Golden Bears :1955 Alberta Golden Bears :1954 Alberta Golden Bears :1953 Saskatchewan Huskies :1952 Saskatchewan Huskies :1951 Alberta Golden Bears :1950 Alberta Golden Bears :1949 Alberta Golden Bears :1948 Alberta Golden Bears :1947 Alberta Golden Bears :1946 Alberta Golden Bears :1940-45 No Competition - War :1940 Alberta Golden Bears :1939 Alberta Golden Bears :1938 Alberta Golden Bears :1937 Alberta Golden Bears :1936 Alberta Golden Bears :1935 :1934 Alberta Golden Bears :1933 :1932 :1931 :1930 Saskatchewan Huskies :1929 :1928 Saskatchewan Huskies :1927 Saskatchewan Huskies :1926 :1925 :1924 Manitoba Bisons :1923 Saskatchewan Huskies :1922 Manitoba Bisons :1921 Saskatchewan Huskies :1920 Manitoba Bisons :1919 Saskatchewan Huskies 'All-Star Games' *Dec. 6, 1963 at Vancouver: Olympic Team 7 Canada West College All Stars 1 *Dec. 7, 1963 at Coquitlam: Olympic Team 5 Canada West College All Stars 2 'Team Canada Juniors' When Team Canada prepares for the world juniors they usually play a local university team. In the west, during exam season for many players, that often entails putting together two or more teams. So these are not true "all-star" games but do involve an all-star-like blending of players from different teams. The CW teams usually also use Team Canada goaltenders because they usually have 4 goalies competing for spots. *Dec. 14, 2004 at Winnipeg: Manitoba Bisons 4, Team Canada 2 *Dec. 15, 2004 at Winnipeg: Team Canada 6, Manitoba Bisons 3 *Dec, 15, 2006 at Calgary: Calgary/Lethbridge 5, Team Canada 4 Story/Stats *Dec. 15, 2009 at Saskatoon: Sask./Regina 4, Team Canada 2 Faceoff Story *Dec. 17, 2011 at Calgary: Team Canada 7, Calgary/Lethbridge 4 UC Story *Dec. 12, 2012 at Edmonton: Alberta Golden Bears 4, Team Canada 1 TSN Story Sportsnet Story *Dec. 13, 2012 at Calgary: Team Canada 2, Calgary/Lethbridge/MRU 0 TSN Story Sportsnet Story UC Story Also see National links: *'Canadian Interuniversity Sport' *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) Western links: *'Canada West Universities Athletic Association' *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *'Great Plains Athletic Conference' *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of WIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) Atlantic links: *'Atlantic University Sport' *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) Ontario-Quebec links: *'Ontario University Athletics' *[[RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)|'RSEQ' (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)]] *'Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1954 to 1971) *List of OUA Seasons (includes CIAU, QOAA & OUAA) *List of QOAA Seasons (from 1954 to 1971) *'Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1965 to 1971) *'Ottawa St. Lawrence Conference' (with seasons from 1951 to 1971) *List of QUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1986-87) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (from 1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League (from 2005-06 to present) *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association (from 1975 to 2001) *List of OCAA Seasons (from 1967-68 to 2003-04) External Links *CIS Men's Hockey Site *Canada West Men's Hockey Site *LeagueStat Daily Scores *CanadaWest.tv Logos Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Ice hockey leagues